The Enrichment Program is directed by Atul Bhan. In this role, Dr. Bhan will review and make recommendations for the proposed speakers and topics of the GI Seminar series, Immunology Seminar series, IBD Research Club meetings, the annual Symposium and Workshop, and the annual Current Techniques in Molecular Genetics course. He will ensure that the goals of the Enrichment Program are met, in conjunction with an oversight committee comprised of Dr. Bhan (Chair), Ramnik Xavier, Hans-Christian Reinecker, Cornelis Terhorst, and Mark Daly. In aggregate, the activities of the Enrichment Program help provide the CSIBD with both institutional and extramural identity. The Enrichment Program fortifies the Center?s research environment by introducing new information and new scientific approaches to New England-area research teams and providing an outlet for communication of advancements with the larger CSIBD and Boston-area scientific communities. The programs enhance a scientific milieu by providing constructive feedback to Center investigators and motivate and support young investigators to pursue digestive diseases research. The specific aims of the Enrichment Program are to (1) provide a comprehensive program of education and training to members of the CSIBD; (2) ensure that investigators are aware of the latest research relevant to the overall scientific mission of the Center; and (3) foster collaboration and interaction among CSIBD investigators.